


An Unexpected, Yet Beautiful Friendship (or the Fic where Logan really needs a friend, and he might just find one in a letter)

by MiLady14



Category: Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Kinda, Letters, Platonic Relationships, Snapshots, Uncle-Niece Relationship, he's like that weird but kinda cool uncle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:32:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiLady14/pseuds/MiLady14
Summary: It all started with a letter from seven years ago which he just now discovered.





	

June 2015

He didn’t feel like going to the X-Mansion quite yet. He needed time, away from the X-Men, away from the professor, away from Jean and his other friends.  
So he went back to Canada. Why? Who knew. His instinct brought him back to an old house he’d occupied years ago, before he even thought about being a superhero or whatever he was supposed to be now. It was worn down, and probably infested with animals and insects but he still sat on the porch, silent as ever and wondering just what his life had become.  
He wasn’t a man of words, that was widely known by everyone he’d ever met, and he’d never admit out loud, but sometimes, just sometimes, it became too much. The memories, the experiments, the responsibilities. Not like he’d ever tell anyone about it, though he was fairly certain the professor didn’t quite believe his bullshit.  
His eyes were drawn to the mailbox, rusty and faded and somehow still full of letters. He stood up and took them all out, sorting through them. Publicity, magazines, newspapers… it was all trash.  
He stopped at one of them, yellowed by the years but still prettily closed, with drawings and stickers on the envelope. His name was written on it in red, glittery letters made with a wobbly hand. A child had clearly done this, but Logan just couldn’t fathom why.  
He opened it carefully, mindful of the stickers for some reason, and was greeted by a letter, written on blue paper with too many pens, as if the child couldn’t decide on which colour was the best.

 

_November 11, 2008_

_Dear mister Logan,_   
_My teecher said we have to write a letter too veterans and I pick you. She said you were in the war. I am happy that you protected our contry because maybe I would not be here if you had not. Thank you._   
_I hope you are happy even if you saw bad things. Everyone should bee happy. You can buy a dog if you are not happy and that will make you happy. I want to have a dog because I am not happy but I try to bee._   
_I think you are very old and I wish you have someone to take care of you and love you. But if you do not have anyone, I will do it, it’s okay, I will love you._   
_Be happy!!!!!!!!_   
_Cara xoxoxoxoxoxo_

 

  
He read it at least five times, wondering how a little girl could have found him. His name must have somehow ended up in the school’s list of veterans to write to. He sighed, folded the letter neatly and stuffed it in his pocket before getting back up and leaving.

**Author's Note:**

> In my head, Logan must have fought with the war while still being registered as Canadian and somehow ended with his name on the veterans list in Canada. It is kind of a thing for kids in our country to write letters for veterans on Remembrance Day.  
> This will not end up as a love story in any way, it was just a weird idea I had that Logan would get a letter and eventually answer it and find himself with a weird penpal sort of friend.  
> This first chapter was very short indeed but they'll get longer in the future, I just wanted to do an introduction of sorts. I hope you guys liked it!


End file.
